Nothing Else Matters
by Allychin-Hanako
Summary: Dane DeHaan y Alexander Ludwig no se han visto durante algunos meses, y el concierto de Metallica los vuelve a unir y sus sentimientos vuelven a aflorar. "EL RETO DEL CRACK"


jejej hola este es un fic de una pareja crack.

Dane DeHaan es de la pelicula metallica through the never Y muchas más

Alexander Ludwig es de la pelicula The Hunger Games y de muchas mas.

espero que les guste

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nothing Else Matters<em>**

Dane había recibido una llamada de su manager, esta decía que tenia el fin de semana libre y que aparte le había conseguido las 2 entradas para el concierto que daría Metallica en California.  
>era dos entradas y el era uno, el rubio comenzó a pensar a quien podía invitar, saco su smartphone y reviso sus contactos, al abrir la agenda del móvil el primer contacto que salio lo toco con el dedo y marco.<br>Dane salio hacia le balcón desde su penthouse. se apoyo en la barandilla y comenzó a mirar como la ciudad estaba iluminada por un radiante sol que había salido hace poco tiempo.

-Bueno.-contestaron.

-Hola Alexander soy yo Dane.-le respondió.

-Hola... como estas?-pregunto con un tono alegre el otro actor.

-Bien, aquí disfrutando mi tiempo libre y tu como estas?-

-Bien también, disfrutando de unas buenas vacaciones aquí en California.-

-valla, pero que casualidad. pasado mañana yo tengo que viajar hacia ya, ya que ir al concierto de Metallica.-le contesto Dane.

-eso es genial Dane, yo también quería ir, pero no habían entradas.-le respondió Alexander con un deje de tristeza.

-no será que...-Dane quedo con las palabras en la boca, por que Alexander le interrumpió.

-si... soy un gran fan de Metallica...-

-pues yo tengo dos entradas... y te llamaba para ver si querías acompañarme al concierto?-se decidió a preguntar.

-pensé que nunca lo preguntarías.-Respondió Alexander Ludwig terminando con una risa al ultimo.

-tenia que emocionarte primer.-también rió el mas bajo.

Alexander río fuerte.-yo te estaré esperando en el aeropuerto y después ambos nos vamos hacia el concierto, y no quiero escuchar un no como respuesta.-

-... no era necesario.-contesto Dane con un sonrojo adornar sus mejillas.-pero si así lo quieres esta bien.

-bien, entonces nos vemos el viernes. ha ya que el concierto es el sábado te quedaras en mi casa.-

-ja, quien esta invitando a quien?-

-es solo que desde hace muchos meses que no nos veíamos y quiero... quiero que la pases bien aquí. ya que últimamente has estado ocupado.-

-si tienes razón, muchas gracias por tu invitación, te llamo el viernes.-

-gracias a ti Dane, es lo menos que puedo hacer por... mi mejor... amigo.-

-nos hablamos.-Dane corto la llamada y se entro.  
>el rubio se tiro a gran cama y encendió su laptop, abrió Google y comenzó a buscar imagines de su mejor amigo.<br>Alexander tenia razón, hace cuanto que no se veían? desde que Alexander hizo The Hunger Games, debe haber crecido.  
>pincho una de las imágenes de referencia y lo vio. Alexander estaba más fuerte y en cierto modo más guapo. ante este pensamiento Dane se enrojeció y cerro la laptop.<p>

tomo su teléfono celular; lo desbloqueo y se encontró con un mensaje, dio una leve sonrisa al darse cuenta de que era Alexander el que había enviado el mensaje. comenzó a leer.

-Ya quiero que llegues, hace mucho que no nos vemos y estoy impaciente. tu también lo estas?-

-ja, siempre tan ansioso. si es verdad. tu estas más crecido que yo. eso no es justo.-rió levemente al escribir eso.- creo que también estoy comenzando a

impacientarme.-tocó el botón de envió y tiro el Teléfono celular a la cama, salio de su cuarto y se encontró con la agradable visita de su manager.

-Hola! tan tarde y todavía en pijamas, no por que estés de vacaciones tienes que ponerte flojo.-le dijo tomándolo del hombro.

-son mis días libre, puedo hacer cualquier cosa, pregunta, ya sacaste el pasaje de avión para el viernes en la mañana?-

-claro, por quien me tomas? por tu anterior e irresponsable manager?-respondió enojado

-perdón, es solo que, estoy muy ansioso de ir al concierto.-dijo echándose en el gran sofá de la sala.

-solo por eso?-preguntó picaramente.- no habrá un chico?-

-que escuchaste?-preguntó algo enojado.

-solo venia entrando al departamento, cuando te escuche hablar por teléfono, muy cariñosamente.-

-es solo mi mejor amigo.- le aclaro con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.- hace meses que no nos vemos y es por eso que lo invite a el al concierto y el a cambio se ofreció a dejarme quedar en su casa.-

-sabes que los paparazzis los pueden acosar.- le dijo mirando su teléfono.- y no queremos eso, bueno si fuera por mi me daría igual, eres joven y tiene que salir, pero que dirá su manager?-

-de verdad importa eso?- le respondió restándole importancia.-tiene miles de actores más, que te hace pensar que nos acosaran?-

-tiene un buen punto, así que dejare de insistir con eso.-sé acerco a Dane.- Ya empacaste?-

-sabes que hora es?- pregunto.

-claro son las 13:30 ó el manager.

-entonces, no crees que es muy pronto recién estamos a Jueves!-

-mientras antes mejor.-le tomo del brazo y lo llevo a la habitación.- veamos que te pondrás.-lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo de vuelta a la habitación del rubio.

abrió el closet y saco una montaña de ropa que el rubio se probo, camisas, pantalones, chaquetas y zapatos. estaban desparramados por toda la habitación.  
>al principio el manager de Dane le estaba obligando a probarse la ropa, pero después el rubio comenzó a buscarla el mismo.<br>pasaron las horas cuando ambos ya tenían todo ordenado. las dos teñidas que el rubio había elegido las había guardado en una maleta pequeña. el rubio dejo la maleta a un lado de la puerta de su cuarto.  
>se acerco a su cama y dejo caer su peso, tomo su teléfono y vio la hora.<p>

- 19:00 pm.-Dane se levanto rápidamente y miro a su manager.-

-que? te he estado diciendo muchas veces la hora, pero tu lo único que haces es decir:"Como me queda, no es muy formal, que tal este. pero este es muy que le se vestira informal o formal".-trato de copiar el tono de voz del rubio.

-muy gracioso, ya es muy tarde y tengo que descansar. tu sabes que los viajes me ponen bajo un poco de estrés un poco.-le pidió.

-si lo se.-le guiño un ojo.- te dejo solo para que pienses en.-sé apoyo en el marco de la puerta.- Alexander Ludwig.-al decirlo se dio a la fuga, paro en la sala dejo el pasaje de avión en la mesa de centro y se fue.  
>las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron, se puso una almohada en la cara para ocultarlo.<br>algo le estaba pasando con su amigo Alexander, era verdad cuando se conocieron ambos eran jóvenes actores y si mal no lo recordaba el tenia un sentimiento de atracción hacia Alexander, pero nunca se lo dijo, después sus caminos se separaron, hasta móvil de Dane comenzó a sonar, rápidamente lo tomo y contesto.

-Hola?-

-Hola Dane, sabes ha que hora sale tu vuelo? -preguntó Alexander.

-si sale a las 09:00, estaré por haya como a las 12:00 o 13:00-le contesto.

-valla eso es un problema, tengo una sesión de foto.- ambos guardaron silencio.

-pues... no se puedo quedarme en un ho...-el rubio más alto lo interrumpió.

-te vendrás conmigo.-

-que? no, no quiero ser una molestia.-

-tú no eres molestia, tu iras conmigo.-le dijo en un tono grave.

-no quiero molestar.-insistió.

-ya dije, iras conmigo. ahora no te dejare.-

-que?-preguntó extrañado el más bajo.

-nada.-rió.-será mejor que te deje, nos vemos mañana.- se despidió el rubio más alto

-cuídate nos vemos mañana.-

Dane saco unas galletas y una botella de jugo de naranja, lo comió y después se fue a dormir, no sin antes poner la alarma a su teléfono para que lo despertara temprano.  
>en otra ciudad estaba otro rubio mirando al techo de su habitación, en el chico que ahora quitaba sus pensamientos.<p>

-se me había olvidado este sentimiento por ti Dane.- Alexander tomo su teléfono móvil y vio la imagen de bloqueo, el protagonista de sus pensamientos. había una foto de Dane DeHaan en su teléfono. después de seguir pensando en él, quedo sumido en un profundo sueño. la noche paso sin nada nuevo, la alarma de Dane sonó a las 07:00 de la mañana.

se despertó y se fue corriendo al baño, tomo una ducha y se vistió.

tomo su maleta y se puso unas gafas negras. su típico peinado de cabello, una chaqueta de color azul oscuro desabrochada, debajo tenia puesta una camisa manga larga rayadas, unos jeans de color gris y unos zapatos formales de color negro.

tomo el ascensor presionó el botón al primer piso, donde lo esperaba un taxi que lo llevaría hacia el aeropuerto.

en la entrada del hotel se encontraba un BELLBOY, que le abrió la puerta del taxi, Dane le facilito su maleta para que la guardara detrás. el rubio subió y el mismo cerro la puerta, el conductor del taxi arranco.

Dane saco su teléfono y vio que tenia un mensaje de voz.

-Hola, Buenos días. espero que tengas un buen viaje, te estaré esperando.-Dane al escuchar el mensaje que le había mandado Alexander dio una sonrisa.

el taxista le miro por el espejo retrovisor y dijo alegre.

-Su novia?-

-Algo así.-se sonrojo y soltó un carcajada.

30 minutos desde el Hotel hasta El aeropuerto. el mismo bajo su maleta y entro a verificar su pasaje, después paso su maleta y por ultimo paso por policía internacional, después de todo esa tediosa espera, abordo el avio. viajo al rededor d horas. bajo recogió su maleta y salio rumbo a la entrada. miro hacia ambos lados pero no vio a Alexander, trato de no prestarle mucha importancia, a lo mejor estaba retrasado.

paso por a lado de un tipo alto con unas gafas oscuras, tenia puesto un gorro. aquel tipo lo tomo del brazo. Dane se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y se encontró con unos penetrantes y hermosos ojos celestes.

-Alexander?-pregunto Dane liberándose del agarre.

-Claro quien más?-

-Valla como has cambiado.-Dane lo miro de pies a cabeza.

-Tu también, como puedo decirlo sin que suene raro?-

-tu tan solo dilo.-

-Ahora estas más Lindo.- susurro para si mismo.

-que dijiste?-pregunto elevando un ceja.

-nada, que es bueno verte de nuevo.- al dejarse llevar Alexander lo tomo del brazo y lo empujo hasta su propio cuerpo y lo abrazo fuertemente.

Dane se sonrojo a más no poder, no respondió el abrazo por el shock en el que estaba, se sentía cálido, su corazón latía.  
>Alexander cerro los ojos, tanto tiempo que quería abrazar al dueño de sus pensamiento, Alexander soltó el agarre de repente, carraspeo un poco y desvío la mirada.<p>

-Mira la hora que es... deberíamos estar en otra parte.-Alexander tomo de la mano al Rubio más pequeño y se lo llevo hasta donde había estacionado su auto.

ya habían arrancado, estaban en el centro de California, Dane iba mirando por la ventana del copiloto mientras Alexander conducía, era idea de Dane o Alexander lo miraba cada minuto.

después de unos 15 minutos de viaje en auto llegaron al hotel donde se hospedaba. subieron a la habitación Dane se cambio de ropa por una más cómoda igual que Alexander.

ambos vestían ahora una camisa, unos shorts y unas zapatillas, y como olvidar los lentes negros de ambos.

-oye que eso que tenias que hacer?-pregunto Dane ordenando la ropa que se había quitado.

-Ya lo veras es una sorpresa, se que te gustara, ahora vamos.- Alexander nuevamente le tomo de la mano.

-lo haces con querer cierto?- Hablo Dane quedándose estático al sentir la fuerte mano de Alexander entrelazarse con la suya.

-de que hablas?-pregunto preocupado el Más alto.

-de Abrazarme y tomar mi mano.- susurro con un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Dane

-somos amigo, es normal.-dio una sonrisa.

-Amigo... claro.-soltó una risa.-FriendZone.-susurro casi para si mismo.

-que cosa?-pregunto curioso.

-Solo dije que salgamos.-

después de esa aclaración ambos salieron del hotel y subieron al coche de Alexander, este lo llevo a un restauran de comida italiana, Alexander sabia que la comida favorita de Dane era la comida Italiana.

ambos pasaron un buen rato charlando de lo que habían hecho con sus vidas y comentando una que otra película que habían visto de ellos.

-Me encanta la película de Metallica donde sales Dane, lo haces genial.- alabo Alexander.

-jajaja, me encanto trabajar con la banda James (vocalista) es genial, bueno al igual que toda la banda Lars (baterista), Kirk (guitarrista) y Robert (bajista).-comento Dane.- Sabes me encanta tu Personajes en The Hunger Games, Me encanta Cato, esa fue la ultima vez que te vi.-dijo con un tono triste al final.

- al igual que yo deje de verte cuando terminaste de filmar Chronicle.- Su mirada expresaba tristeza.- pero sabes por una parte me gusto Hacer el papel de Cato, solo que no me gustaba mucho la personalidad que tenia que adoptar.-le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Prepotente y Agresivo?-

-exacto.-

y así siguieron hablando durante un rato más, al final la cuenta la pagaron a media y volvieron al hotel, la habitación se encontraba limpia y ordenada, se notaba que la mucama había venido a asear la habitación.

-Tengo una mala noticia.-dijo con voz grabe Alexander.

-que pasa?-pregunto un poco asustado.

-cuando llegamos te cambiaste tu ropa en el baño.-

-que tiene eso?-

-solo hay una Habitación.-

-pues puedo pedirme una habitación.-propuso Dane.

-claro que no, dormiremos juntos.-soltó sin más.

-...-Dane le dio la espalda a Alexander para ocultar su tremendo sonrojo.

-pero si te molesta, puedo dormir en el cómodo sillón de la sala.-

-no... dormiremos juntos como cualquier par de amigo.-dijo entre dientes.

-claro.-dijo con un leve tono de sarcasmo.

Alexander lo miraba a cada momento, era extraño, como solo su mirada podía causar estragos en el rubio más bajo.

-Será mejor acostarnos temprano, mañana tenemos un concierto que será el mejor.-le dijo Alexander guiando a Dane a la habitación.

-Claro, sobre todo por que tenemos que hacer una fila gigante llena de gente que esta desperada por entrar al VIP.-

-al vip?-

-claro, nuestras entradas son al vip, así podrás ver a los integrantes de la banda.-

-eso... es genial, pensé que solo eran entradas en un lugar especial, pero nunca creí que era en el mejor lugar.-

-es en la segunda fila vip.-le contó el rubio más pequeño, mientras se ponía su pijamas.

-sabes que canciones tocaran?-pregunto el rubio más alto mientras copiaba lo que hacia su amigo.

-no lo se, a mi me da igual todas las canciones son geniales.-

-pero tienes que tener una que sea favorita o no?-

-claro, mi favorita es Enter Sandman.-le contesto Dane recostándose en la enorme cama.

-muy buena, pero a mi me gusta Master of Puppets.- El más alto espero a que Dane se acomodara para acostarse en sima de las sabanas.

-es que no te taparas?-preguntó extrañado Dane.

-no quiero incomodarte.-

Dane se sentó y obligo a que Alexander se acostada debajo de la sabanas, ambos dándose la espalda y con su espalda recta para no incomodar al otro. una vez que sus cuerpos se relajaron Alexander movió un pie hacia al lado y se tomo con los pies de Dane. los quito rápidamente, pero vio que Dane estaba dormido. Alexander se dio la vuelta y abrazo por la espalda a Dane.

-Dane... Yo... Te...-antes de terminar la oración Dane se removió, cosa que asusto a Alexander y lo hizo alejarse y quedar mirando al techo con los ojos cerrados. al segundo sintió un cálido brazo abrazarlo, giro su cabeza un poco, para encontrarse con el rostro de Dane muy cerca del suyo. pero el rubio más alto no quiso hacer nada, así que dio una sonrisa y se durmió finalmente.

el sol atravesaba las finas cortinas de la habitación, el sol en la cara le molestaba a Dane así que no le quedo de otra mas que despertar, quiso ordenarse el cabello, pero no pudo mover los brazos, trato de darse vuelta, pero tampoco pudo. eso lo asusto, así que abrió los ojos sobresaltado y se encontró con un Alexander dormido y abrazándolo. lo que mas le sorprendió es que el también lo tenia abrazado.

-A lo mejor tenia frío.- trato de buscar una escusa.

-dudo que tuvieras frío.-contesto Alexander mirándolo.

Dane de un salto se levanto y partió salio de la habitación de dejando la puerta abierta.

-Alexander no entres, ocupare la ducha.-

-Claro!-respondió en nombrado. dio una sonrisa de satisfacción y se levanto a preparar el desayuno.

cuando salio Dane de la ducha llevaba una Toalla en la cintura, dejando ver su delgada figura, se asomo a la sala y vio el desayuno servido, sigilosamente busco a Alexander con la mirada pero no lo encontró.

Alexander se encontraba detrás de el sin hacer ruido se acercó un poco mas y le soplo en el cuello, eso provoco que Dane suspirara y luego se asustara.

El rubio más alto se hecho ha reír, Dane lo miro molesto y se fue a la habitación a vestirse. cerro la puerta con cerrojo impidiendo que Alexander pudiera entrar.

al abrir su maleta saco la ropa que tenia prevista usar hoy, la puso en la cama y se la puso.

una camisa de mangas cortas de Metallica color gris, encima se puso un polerón con cierre de color rojo y además una chaqueta de cuero con una calavera en la espalda, unos jeans negros apretados que delineaban sus piernas y por ultimo unas Zapatillas negras con blanco.

salio de la habitación y se sentó a la mesa.

Al parecer Alexander se encontraba en el baño tomando una ducha. Así que Dane se levanto y se sentó en el sillón a mirar un rato la Televisión, pasaba rápidamente por los canales, pero uno le llamo la atención, el no era de ver esos canales que mostraban la vida privada de los actores y actrices, pero esta en particular le llamo la atención.

-Alexander.-llamo Dane con un tono algo ansioso.

-Que pasa?-este salio con una toalla en la cintura y otra sobre los hombros, con la cual se secaba el cabello.

-hay una foto de nosotros en la Televisión.-dijo preocupado.

-que importa, no estábamos haciendo nada, así que, que te preocupa.-calmo Alexander.

-...-Dane tan solo guardo silencio y se sumió en sus pensamientos. cambio de canal y se quedo viendo una película, mientras Alexander se iba a la habitación a ponerse ropa.

-Alexander te falta mucho?-

-no ya casi estoy listo.-grito.

Dane se levanto del sillón y se fue a sentar en la mesa donde se encontraba el desayuno.

Alexander salio de la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de El rubio más bajo, vestía una sudadera color negra y una camisa abierta del mismo color, unos jeans color azules y unas zapatillas de color negras. en la muñeca tenia puesta una pulsera con dos letras la A y la D.

desayunaron tranquilamente, el tiempo no estaba favorable, el sol estaba tapado con unas nubes, hacia frío y por eso se quedaron en la habitación del hotel hasta que dieron las 19:00 PM.

salieron en el auto de Alexander con rumbo al estadio donde se realizaría el concierto de Metallica 10 minutos en auto se tardaron, al entrar en el perímetro del estadio habían unas filas enormes llenas de gente eufórica coreando el nombre de la banda. dejaron el auto estacionado y se fueron a la fila de los Vips, unas 200 personas en promedio estaban esperando en la fila. la espera fue de hora, cualquiera se hubiar a aprovechado de su trabajo para saltarse la fila, pero ellos esperaron pacientemente.

al entrar al estadio estaba en la segunda fila, el estadio estaba repleto y todos coreando nuevamente para que empezara el show.

20:00 en punto comenzó el show con esta canciones:

1. Hit the Lights

2. Master of Puppets

3. Ride the Lightning

4. Harvester of Sorrow

5. Fade to Black

6. Fuel

7. Cyanide

8. Sad But True

9. One

10. For Whom the Bell Tolls

11. Enter Sandman

ambos chicos coreaban todas las canciones junto con las demás personas, disfrutaron de las 11 canciones, después de un solo de batería, James le hablo a su publico.

-Muchas gracias por todo, los amamos y ahora para despedirnos cantaremos una canción para los enamorados.-James se voltio y hablo con la banda.

12. Nothing Else Matters.

la canción comenzó. Alexander y Dane se miraron.

El rubio más alto entrelazo su mano con la de su amigo, ambos se sonrojaron.

-Te Quiero.-le hablo Alexander.

-que!?-grito.

-Te quiero!-grito Alexander nuevamente.

-No te Oigo!?-grito nuevamente mirando a Alexander.

Alexander se canso de hablar, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y unió sus labios a los de Dane. el nombrado abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojo mucho más, al cabo de 10 segundos comenzó a responder el demandante beso de Alexander.

en toda la canción estuvieron besándose.

-Muchas gracias California, los amamos.-la banda se retiro del escenario.

sin aliento y sonrojados se separaron sin aliento. Dane apoyo su cabeza en el cuello de Alexander.

-Yo también te quiero.-respondió Dane.

-Volvamos, tenemos cosas pendientes.-dijo Alexander con un tono provocativo.

-Me gusta tu idea.-respondió con un tono pícaro.

y así salieron del estadio con rumbo al hotel a disfrutar de la compañía de ambos.


End file.
